A decision tree is a decision support tool that uses a tree-like graph or model of decisions and their possible consequences, including chance event outcomes, resource costs and utility. Decision trees are commonly used in operations research, along with machine learning. There are several algorithms that generate optimal, such as C4.5, C5 and CART. These traditional decision trees are operable on a single machine and are not operable for big data applications having large datasets, using, for example, a Hadoop® distribution.